The installation of tile invariably requires cutting of one or more pieces of tile. The quality and accuracy of such pieces of cut tile typically have a direct impact on the resulting quality of installation, ease of installation and/or time required for installation. Regardless of whether the tile is ceramic, marble, granite, vinyl, wood, composite or some other known type of tile requiring cutting with a wet of dry tile saw, precision and repeatability in cuts is a key aspect of achieving a quality and efficient installation. Therefore, a tile saw guide apparatus that is configured for promoting precision and repeatability in cutting tile using a wet or dry tile saw is advantageous, desirable and useful.